futurefandomcom-20200229-history
America Forever! (Timeline)
War on Terror Continues ... 2012-2014 2012 November: Huricane Sandy's aftermath cause a severe panic in the northeast US because of extreme flooding and massive power outages. Re-construction begins after Obama issues plans to clean up the mess Sandy made. Syria's civil war spread across Lebanon as the country face looting and guerrilla protest. Many citizens are killed as NATO and UN forces arrive to quell the riots. Iran's government secretly devise a plan to build a nuclear facility near the border of Iraq and an EMP radar system there. Six American spies were killed during the Chogha massacre trying to deliver the information about the nuclear facility to the Pentagon. One spy manage to retreat to an American military base near Estafan, Iran but was shot by an Iranian trooper. The nuclear program remained a secret. December: The Taliban is overrun by Malala's followers for women's right for education. Rebellions are soon ravenging the countryside while burning people whom suspect as a Taliban spy. Barack Obama is re-elected for his second term as President.(2) 2013 January: Iranian spies stole information from the Chinese nuclear facility and created their own nuclear base outside of Trabiz and Chogna Zambil. Five Chinese were sent to Iran to investigate their stolen information and found out the nuclear bases. Once the government was informed, they were outraged. A secret UN meeting is held in Switzerland for only China, EU, and NATO. The Chinese informed the leaders about the Iranian nukes in Trabiz and Chogna while discussing ways to get rid of their nukes. The US agrees to sent a powerful virus capable of freezing the nuclear base's computers. Meanwhile, four Iranian spies were sent to Switzerland to investigate what the Chinese were there to say. Three were caught and sent to capital punishment but Agent Ala-Yahudd made it to Estafan to inform the government about the US plans. March: Iran and its allies sent a counter virus to send the US virus to itself. On March 14 the Pentagon sent a transmit signal to the nuclear base only to watch as it was sent to most of the eastern countries. The counter virus backfired as Iran faced with a nuclear shutdown. Within 15 hours, the nukes explode as the virus re-direct power to the nukes forcing an overload. Nuclear bases explode along Eurasia. Fallout was far away form populated areas but many nations now faced with no nuclear weapons. June: A Nuclear winter across Eurasia is confirmed as fallout spread through towns from the winds. Chinese fallout cleaners work extra hours trying not to spread to major cities. It was thecoldest summer in modern history. Many citizens are evacuated to concentration camps all over Eurasia. July: The Recession worsens as Dow Jones drop to 200 points negative. Chinese workers were re-located or fired to evacuate cities near the Xi River. The Rhine River becomes a toxic dump as nuclear fallout is dumped there leaving the river to turn yellow. Tabiz citizens are re-located to Estafan after the nuclear fallout spreads through town. Radiation levels in Eurasia becomes similar to Chernobyl which cause massive migrations to Africa or the West. The Second Marshall law that will aid the East was disapproved by Congress because of the Recession and terrorist attack increased. October: Congress approve the Food Stamp act. US transport ships arrive at London, Tours, Moscow, Beijing Tokyo, and Istanbul to bring enough food donations to last a month. Radiations killed off massive amounts of crops causing food shortages. November: China slowly blamed the US for the Nuclear Winter as the blizzards got worse. Japanese citizens in Tokyo nearly starved as the American food donations are down to grains. By Nov. 21, Japanese food trucks finally arrived to sell fresh meat and vegetables. It was the close call for the citizens of Tokyo as they were desperate for canalbalism. December: Radiation levels are reaching critical around most countries. Radiation killed nearly 8 million people around the world this month only which is known as the "Mutant Frost". 2014 February: Barack Obama declares the beginning of the Second Great Depression. Dow Jones fall to 1200 points. China cuts off 80% of its trade transactions because of heavy snowfall, massive riots against the US, and Democratic revolutionaries whom risen up after the loss of jobs. Farms were not able to produce enough food because of the blizzards causing mass starvation in most countries especially Russia and China whom completely stop producing crops. The EU face massive riots and looting against high food and gas prices. The US face protest against food prices, also, but also faced blizzards across the northern states especially in Alaska and Montana. April: Temperatures begin to rise again but the depression continues. Unemployment in the US and EU averages to about 32% while food lines and homeless shelters becomes common as snow. The Taliban collapsed ending the Afghan War. Obama issues the final stage of withdrawal and expected for the last troop to withdraw by September. June: China is in a verge of a civil war as rebellions turn into revolutions. Food prices soar through the roof as demands overwhelm the food production for most of the world. Unemployment for NATO drops to 30% thanks to Obama's plan for re-build some of the infrastructure. Billions of dollars are lost as wall street starts shutting down major banks across the US as well as the EU, G8, Latin America, and Canada. Russia, to cope with the decreasing population, face massive rebellions wanting to separate from Moscow itself. July: Greece face a civil war as many revolutionaries want to end the government's selfish acts during the 2000s. Spaceport America finish its construction in New Mexico. The Freedom Tower also finishes completion, although a year late from the depression, the tower serves as new homes for the homeless in New York. September: Obama issues economic regain plans by cutting down taxes and passing bills for re-constructing old infrastructures. Massive waves of foreclosures spread across suburbia leaving many to move into cities. The EU finally disbands as immigration from each country spreads while some nations would not cooperate to solve the depression. December: The Depression hits hard on China as the Chinese civil war begins. The Democratic rebels set an uproar against the government while setting fires in Beijing. The Chinese forces rally up troops in Manchuria as the rebels burn down the Chinese flag in Shengyang. The rebels blew up the Three Gorges Dam in Dec. 18 to drown more than 600,000 Chinese infantry near Wuhan. The flood was so destructive that it destroyed not only the towns near Wuhan, but Nanjing and flooded Shanghai by over a foot of water. The rebels make a breakthrough at Nanjing but was seize by Chinese troopers heading for Shanghai. The Dark Ages... 2015-2021 2015: The Russian civil war begins when Russia tries to aid the communist side of the Chinese civil war. Siberia claims all the land east of the Urals. Siberian troops secure towns surrounding the Urals preventing Russian troops to break into Siberia. Russian troops were able to seize Pechora by April while re-enforcing Kotlas as its checkpoint. Siberian troops march across Yekaterinburg to create a barrier from the upcoming Russian troops. Category:Timeline Category:Scenario